


Tonycare

by LiamLordofTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Science, Stan Lee Cameo, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLordofTrash/pseuds/LiamLordofTrash
Summary: Tony Stark cares about his friends and their struggles and you can't convince me otherwise.Teeny mention of bucky, but not character bashing b/c I'm not about that shit, also not so much ironstrange as just sweet tony.





	Tonycare

He had been stunned when he found out that they had completely healed a man with a wound like that. He had done absolutely everything a man possibly could to find some way, any way, to fix it when his best friend Rhodey’s back was broken. And yet for years Wakanda had the technology necessary to fix it. To fix worse. He was at first, absolutely furious. All the suffering, all the pain that they had let other people go through. His heart, Rhodey’s legs, Stephen’s hands. So many others he didn’t even know. So many worse than him, worse than Stephen, worse than even Rhodey. All the people completely paralyzed who could have walked again. All the lives that could be saved. And they kept it all to themselves. 

Then he rearranged it as an opportunity. Though Stephen was his partner, lover, and if he had anything to say about it soon to be husband, he still thought of Rhodey first purely because of the similarities between his injury and the man they had saved’s. Tony called up T’Challa as soon as he got the chance.

“T’Challa, buddy, hey-”

“What do you want, Stark?”

“I need to talk to Shuri,” Tony said. 

“I cannot-”

“It’s for help for one of my friends, please,” Tony begged.

“We cannot help everyone who comes to us-”

“But you can help the man who murdered your father!” snapped Tony. 

“Tony, he was brainwashed. He was sick in the mind and would  continue to be a threat if we had not helped him,” T’Challa said, cooly.

“T’Challa, please just let me talk to her,” Tony said. “Please.” There was a pause.

“Fine,” T’Challa said. “But if she tells you she can’t help, then you leave.”

“Oh god, thank you so much!” Tony exclaimed.

“Did you hear what I said?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve got it.” 

 

Tony got every single picture and x-ray he could possibly find from both Rhodey and Stephen’s injuries. 

“So what are all of these?” asked the man delivering them to him.

“Just some stuff to help some friends,” Tony said. The happy old man smiled. 

“That’s nice. Just sign here,” he said. Tony signed quickly as possible. Tony could swear he knew that man, and looked at him closely. He really reminded Tony of someone, and he would bet he knew the name Stan Lee from somewhere, but he was too busy. He dug through all the files, making sure he had everything he needed. He took a deep breath. Alright. He had it. He just hoped Shuri would help.

 

“Oh my God! Ironman!” Shuri exclaimed. “I wanted to talk tech with you for so long, I think I could make some improvements to your suit, I just love improving things.” Tony forced a smile. He liked having young people in science, to see that spark in someone else, but the underlying reason he was there was still heavy on his mind. 

“I would love to talk to you about something more fun like that, but I came here today looking for help,” Tony said quickly. 

“Oh..”

“You’re incredibly gifted and the medical technology you’ve made could really help some people I know.”

“Alright.”

“I just want to know if you think you can help, and I’m sorry to put this on you, to ask this of you, but I’ve done everything I could do and I need help. I need your help.”

“Of course I’ll help,” Shuri said, smiling.

“Thank you so much,” Tony said, nearly coming to tears. 

“Are you alright?”

“I just.. I’ve never.. It was always unfixable- I, I’m alright now,” Tony said. He handed Shuri the pictures. “The spine is Rhodey, my best friend. He was shot down out of the sky and I wasn’t fast enough to save him.. I guess I never really make improvements until it’s too late.” Shuri looked over the pictures. “He’s paralyzed,” Tony explained.

“Alright….” Shuri said, focusing on the pictures. She could do it. She could really do it. “And the hands?”

“My uh friend, Stephen,” Tony said.

“Friend?”

“I mean technically we’re together and uh-” 

“Oh! I mean, Wakanda has allowed people of the same sex to marry for a long time now,” she said. “No one here will care.” 

“Oh, that’s great,” Tony said. “Well.. He was in a car crash, and his hands were damaged badly. He uh, has really awful nerve damage.” Shuri looked at it for a long time, and her face sort of dropped. “What’s wrong?”

“The damage is so old on both of these.. If it was fresh I could fix them both, easily,” Shuri said. “For Rhodey.. It will be a long time, but I think he can recover,” Shuri said. “Stephen… Well the scarring is so deep and whatever he did trying to fix them has made them so much worse… I can help him some, in the very least they won’t cause him much pain anymore.” 

“That’s more than I could ask for.” 

 


End file.
